Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure/Cinélume Script
Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure Scene: Live Recording Reporter: It's Magix! Welcome to the famous planet Magix, where girls come from every corners of the universe to discover its many secrets. It is here at the renowned Alfea School that young fairies learn and perfect their powers. Potionology, Biotransformation and magic physics are just a few examples of the many courses offered here. Alfea is run by the acquaint Headmistress Faragonda. Just a few kilometers away lies the notorious Cloud Tower - School for Witches. Run by Headmistress Griffin, this school offers courses on nasty spells and cruel cruses. If you're a kind, warm-hearted girl who'd love to have a set of glittery wings then Alfea is just the school for you. But if you're leaning more towards boiling cauldron and Unsure words, Cloud Tower will have a flying broom and pointy hat waiting for you. Let's get back to our live coverage at Alfea, where both schools were just about to pick up a new school year. Right behind me on the VIP platform no one's missing. And Alfea's most famous alumni are here too. The courageous and spunky Winx Club. Name: The Winx Club. Profession: Guardian Fairies of the Magic Dimension. Relationship Status: Super taken. They saved the world from the threat of the Ancestral Witches and they brought Sparks back to life. A kingdom found its princess, and that princess found her parents. Bloom's destiny is to become Queen and to sit on throne of Sparks, or Eraklyon if she marries Sky. We're here at "It's Magix" have met Bloom's parents - Queen Mariam and King Oritel. Oritel: A wedding? Why not? Mariam: Bloom's happiness is the only thing it matters. Reporter: Sky's father was the man of few words and rude ones at that. Erendor: Get lost! I have no time for this garbage! Reporter: These six Winx is living in their time of enchantment and the magic continues. Scene: Alfea Reporter: We're on the air... *The reporter coughs* Reporter: ... This Unsure words... But now, back to our two Headmistresses. Faragonda: May all of you students do your very best... Griffin: ... Or your very worst... Faragonda: Remember, magic must be used with care and intelligence. And for noble causes, not Unsure words things like chores. *Students clap* Griffin: Urg, please! Why waste your time when simple spells would force someone else to do them for you? Fairy #1: Uhm! Delicious! Fairy #2: What's with the three over there? Why aren't they eating? Fairy #1: They'd totally eat if the menu included lizard Unsure words. Fairy #2: Hey I... *They are turned into frogs. The other girls scream and are also turned into frogs* Faragonda: Not again! Ladies, now, never girls! That's enough. Calm down. Icy: Stormy, Darcy, now is our chance. Stormy: Ready Icy. Stella: Well well, look who is it? The bad-tasted trio. Tecna: Leaving the party already? Musa: And the music hasn't started yet. Flora: Only you three would find something like this funny. Icy: Ha-ha-ha. You fairies are no fun at all. *The Trix transform. Icy shoots icicles* Flora: Now that's overdoing it. Layla: When the going gets tough... Tecna: ... The Winx gets tougher. *Believix transformation* Stella: Alright, if you wanna play, let's play! Sun Storm. *Icy throws an iceberg and it reflects Stella's attack. Darcy leaves the battlefield.* Layla: Plasma Wall. *Icy gets hit and she gets Stella with her* Stella: My outfit! *Stella attacks Icy* Flora: Enchanted Nymph. Layla: Andros Hurricane. *The frogs are protected in the magic bubble* Flora: Alright. Stormy: Globe Lightning. Tecna: Defender Plate! *The attack knocks both Tecna and Stormy* Layla: Morphix Blob. *The bubbles block Icy's hand* Icy: Polar Rose! Stella star, you've gone to far. Musa: The Power of Harmony! *Stormy breaks the balance and the battle goes on. Lucy is turned into a frog by the food from Mirta* Faragonda: Why must it end like this every year? Griffin: It's just a prank. Faragonda: Perhaps. But who bombarded at Alfea with a tropical storm last year and who stuffed the cake with roaches and snakes the year before? Griffin: Well, you're the one who insists on having this party every year. How many times that I've told you? Witches and fairies just do not mix. Musa: Harmonic Attack. Stella: Hey, weren't there three of them? *A shadow ray grabs Stella* Darcy: Oh Stella. Did you miss me? Stella: Sun Dance! Darcy: Shadow Ray! *The Winx gather on Stella's side and the Trix gather on Darcy's side* Icy: Do you have the compass? Darcy: Yeah, of course. C'mon. *Stormy ends the battle with a lightning. The Trix disappear* Flora: Gather the toads... um er... fairies... and don't let them get away. Layla: Come here. You're safe now. Stella: Witches and toads. This is really cramping my style. *The frog catches a fly on Stella's nose* Stella: You are one ugly frogy. Do you know that? Tecna: Have you ever seen a pretty one? Stella: Urg. Tecna: We'd better get them back to normal as soon as possible. Faragonda: Well done girls. You stop the Trix, but more importantly, you protected your friends. *Faragonda turns the frogs back to human* Tecna: Thanks, Headmistress Faragonda, but er... we've got a problem. Stella: Urg! Get them off of me! They are getting slum all over my clothes. Layla: Be careful, Stella. Remember they're still Alfea fairies. Tecna: We didn't do so well. If Bloom would have been with us, this would be over in a hundred and thirty-two point thirty-five seconds. Flora: Bloom... You know, they probably don't have a witch and toad problem on Sparks. Musa: She's missing all the fun. Reporter: Urg... *frog sound* That's all from Alfea *frog sound*. *The characters waving* Scene: Bloom's Bedroom Bloom: Wake up, sleepyhead. You can't just spend all day doing nothing. *Bloom opens the windows* Bloom: It's so beautiful! *The bell rings. The maids enter* Maid #1: Good mor... Maid #2: Princess! Maid #3: Are you ready for another day of laboratory? Today you'll try on winter wardrobe. Bloom: Really? Already? Maid #1: Yes already. Unsure words needs to adjust all fifty-six of your dresses. You don't want to end up like the Duchess of Ireland, do you? Of course you don't. she wore the same hair clip for two Unsure words! Maid #3: Unsure words! Bloom: Um thank you but there's no need for all of this... Really... *'Unsure conversation'* *The maids have Bloom get dressed* Maid #2: Unsure words night gown Unsure words. There, perfect then! Bloom: How beautiful! Oh! Maid #3: Unsure words is ready to serve! Unsure words. Maid #1: Unsure words island Unsure words. Maid #2: Unsure words wonder for your skin... And... Maid #3: ... And your hair. Maids: It makes the princess even more beautiful. *Bloom left the room already* Maid #1: Where'd she go? Scene: Hallway Mariam: Bloom. Bloom: Hi mommy! Hi daddy! Can't stop! I have to free my breakfast! Maid #1: Your Majesty! Your Highness! Forgive us, please. But the princess is... is... Oritel: I think she went that way. *The maids run to the wrong path. Oritel and Mariam giggle* Scene: Room Bloom: There you go! Voice: Bloom. Bloom: Daphne? *Bloom searches the room* Bloom: Daphne, where are you? *Water drop's sound* Bloom: Daphne, is that you? *The fish jumps. Orange lights appears and become Daphne. Bloom giggles* Daphne: Hello, Bloom. Bloom: Hello big sis. Nice entrance. Impressed. Daphne: Did I scare you? Bloom: Well of course you did. Without you, life here at the palace would be so boring. Daphne: What were you running from little one? Bloom: Everyone here just... boss me around. Daphne: Mom and dad, too? Bloom: No. Not them. They're fantastic. It's just the rules. The Unsure words. The fish's good for your skin... Daphne: ... And your hair... Bloom & Daphne: It makes the princesses even more beautiful! Daphne: Trust me. It takes Unsure words. Bloom: I don't even want to know. And what do you think about all this "princess stuff"? Honestly... Daphne: You'll get used to it in no time, Bloom. Bloom: I hope so... Daphne: Now, how about some good news? You do have some good news, right? Bloom: Oh yeah. Did I ever tell you about the rose petals? Scene: Hallway Oritel: Bloom, where have you been? Bloom: Um, I was just with Daphne... Mariam: There is something we want to show you. Bloom: What? What? Oritel: It's a surprise. So close your eyes, alright? Bloom: Al-right. Scene: Garden Bloom: Are we there yet? Mariam: Just be patient, sweetheart. Oritel: We're almost there. Unsure words Bloom, open your eyes. *Bloom gasps when she sees a horse* Bloom: Mommy! Daddy! Thank you! She is beautiful! Mariam: Her name is Peg. She's a gift from your father. Bloom: Oh dad! Thank you! Oritel: Your mother has something for you, too. Bloom: Really? *Mariam uses magic and the suit appears* Mariam: I thought this Unsure words. Bloom: Thank you. It's beautiful. Oritel: Well, what are you waiting for? Let's see what you can do. Bloom: Um... But I don't... Unsure words... know how to ride... Oritel: Hold on. You'll see. Bloom: Are you... surrree? Scene: Sparks Bloom: Okay Peg, be on your best behavior now. There's someone I'd like you to meet. *Sky appears* Sky: Bloom! Bloom: Sky! There you are. Sky: I picked this for you. *Bloom almost falls* Sky: Is something wrong, Princess Bloom? Bloom: Not anymore. Sky: You're sure? You don't look so well... comfortable on that horse. *Sky pets Peg* Bloom: Oh stop. She has a name. Peg! Sky: "Peg", huh? Hi Peg! What do you say we teach the princess how to ride? *Kiko follows Peg* Sky: When learning to ride there are just three rules that never fails: Don't be afraid, close your eyes and hang up. Scene: Fountain Bloom: Wait here a sec. Sky: So how do you like the royal life, princess? Bloom: It's exhausting. I don't know about Unsure words cut-out Unsure words. Sky: You're perfect. There's not a sweeter or Unsure words... *Mariam and Oritel watch them from above* Mariam: Remember when we first came there? Oritel: How could I forget? That's where I asked you to marry... Mariam: ... And made me the happiest woman in the Magic Dimension. Then why did you have those brushes Unsure words? Those brushes used to make the corner so much more romantic before. We could be all alone and no one could see us... Oritel: Well, that's exactly why. *Mariam giggles* Sky: Bloom! Er... There's something I have to tell you... Bloom: Uh oh. Starting a conversation like that usually means bad news... Sky: Not this time... At least... I don't think so... I don't know where to begin. Well... look... we've been through a lot and we've always succeeded. But now I'm asking you to accept the most difficult challenge of all. Bloom: Which is...? Sky: Living together, forever. Bloom, will you marry me? Bloom: Oh... Sky! Sky: Is that a Yes or a No? Bloom: It's... YES! A big bad Yes. Sky: Alright! The whole Magix has to know it! Bloom: The first day of spring. Sky: The first day of spring. Scene: Unknown Place Icy: Mission accomplishes, my lords. Belladona: Good. Tharma: It's your Unsure words to those fairies. Icy: It's those stupid girls didn't notice it. Darcy got what you requested. Lysslis: Well done. Those Unsure words will soon get what they deserve. Belladona: The Winx destroyed our prison thinking that they wiped out evil but instead they set us free! Tharma: Enough chat. Where is this? Unsure words will reveal secret: the key that solves all the mysteries. Lysslis: And don't fail. Unsure words... the village of the Pixies. We need to do Unsure words power back. Belladona: We are finally free, but weak without our power. Tharma: Final it's Unsure words magic. Icy: Unsure words. This is the moment we've all been waiting for. *The Trix laugh* Scene: Eraklyon's Throne Room Sky: Father! I have some great news! Erendor: The King's happiness is the happiness of the kingdom. Sky: I wanted you to be the first know. Bloom and I are getting married. Erendor: Ha!? Sky: What? What's wrong? Erendor: It's Unsure words a question! You... you must... Sky: What are you talking about? We love each other! Erendor: Forget about love. You will not marry Oritel's daughter! Don't ask me why! Just promise me you will not marry her! Sky: But this is crazy! What are you hiding from me? Tell me! Erendor: The truth is a curse that's been tormenting me for ages. Sky: What curse? And what did Bloom have to do with it? I want to know the truth! Erendor: It's Unsure words always has been here, hidden in plain sight. Too much to bear in. Too big to erase all. All I could do was hide but the time has come for you to see it. *Erendor presses a stone sharp* Erendor: Other Unsure words I betrayed a dear friend and Unsure words. *A hologram appears* Erendor: Here. I've never confessed this to anyone. I just wrote it down for you so one day you would understand. The kingdom Unsure words something terrible injustice and it was all because of me. The only way to make the amends is by not marrying the princess and hoping that she'll forget you. What was done can never be forgiven... Scene: Sparks Palace Mariam: Have you been in touch with Aaron? Oritel: I've been trying to reach him for a few days... *Bloom giggles* Oritel: Oh... But what is it? Mariam: Morning, Bloom. Unsure words. Oritel: ...Vanished without a trace... Wondered why. All right. Sky's back? Mariam: Did you go riding with Peg? Bloom: Mom, dad, Sky asked me to marry him. Mariam: Bloom, what a Unsure words news! I'm so happy for you. Bloom: I really hope so. Mariam: Have you already told your foster parents? What do Mike and Vanessa think? Bloom: Mom, just propose. Give me some time. Mariam: You know how is it. This kind of thing do not happen to us everyday. Oritel: Listen. Sparks is an ancient kingdom. And according to tradition, it is the king who has to choose the princess' husband. It's an important tradition. Bloom: But what about Sky? Isn't he perfect? Oritel: Hm... Well, I guess he's a king. A young one. Unsure words but that hair is so long... and blond. Bloom: Daddy. Oritel: Bloom. Of course he is perfect. It'll be the most fantastic history in the kingdom of Sparks. We'll invite every royal family in the entire Magic Dimension. Unsure words right now. *Wedding preparation scenes* Oritel: Oh yes! Of course! *Phone rings* Bloom: Sky. Sky: Bloom... There's something I have to tell you... Bloom: Huh? Sky: We have a problem... *Bloom cries and goes back to the palace* Scene: Bloom's Room Oritel: Well? Maid #2: Poor princess... Maid #1: She's devastated, Your Majesty. Maid #3: She won't stop crying... Bloom: Why? Why would he do this to me? Mariam: My dear sweet Unsure words... I don't know what drove him to this. But I'm sure when you look him in the eyes and understand... He hurts you, but before you go see him again you've got to be tougher than you were. Come on. You're so much stronger than this. Just take a break from the world and take all the time you need. When you're ready, show them what you are Unsure words and fight for everything you believe in because you win. Feel better now? Bloom: Noo!!! *Bloom cries louder* Scene: Sparks' Palace Oritel: I'm going to Unsure words Sky. He owes me an explanation. Mariam: You will do nothing Unsure words, Oritel. Our daughter can take care herself. Oritel: No one treats the Sparks' princess like that. He proposed to her then abandoned her! It's insane! Erendor is a man of his words. It's a pity I can't say the same for his son. This is the disgraceful insult but I know what to do about and I'm going to do it now. *Mariam sighs* Scene: Winx's Conversation Reporter: Breaking news: An exclusive Magix's breakthrough story! There's nothing more glamorous than a royal wedding. Stay tuned. Princess Bloom of Sparks is about to announce plans for her upcoming wedding! Stella: Urg? WHAT??? Reporter: And who is that lucky man? *frog sound* Stella: Did you catch that? Layla: That's impossible. Flora: There is no way she is going to decide to get married just like that. Tecna: Not without consulting us first? Or at the very least just telling us. Musa: Yes, to tell us we went crazy. I'm calling her right now. Layla: Bloom would never hide something like that from us! Flora: Hold it! Calm out. There's gotta be some kind of review... Musa: Oh I know! It's just the TV show got the news before we did. Stella: I hate that show! I'd rather watch a potato commercial. Tecna: She's not answering. Her cellphone's off. Winx: Then there's only one thing to do! Scene: Bloom's Room *The alarm goes off* Bloom: Huh? Tecna, Musa, Stella, Flora? How do I miss so many calls? Maids: Good morning, princess! Maid #2: We don't have much time to dress you. Maid #1: And put on great gown. Bloom: What's going on? Maid #3: Unsure words Bloom: Hey! Maid #1: C'mon c'mon. We don't have all day! Scene: Gate Guard #1: Can I help you? Sky: I'm telling you it has to be some kind of mistake! Guard #1: Only those on the guest list may enter. Sky: I need to see Bloom! Guard #1: Only those on the guest... Sky: ... On the guest list may enter! Yes! I'm aware! Urg! Nevermind! I won't waste anymore Unsure words! Guys: Hey! Guy #1: Why don't you watch where you're going? Sky: Watch where I'm going? Guy #2: There's a princess in that palace who is hoping to see Prince Charming. Guy #1: And he very well can be one of us. Stella: I hope Bloom has a good explanation for this wedding business. Tecna: And more importantly, why didn't she invite us. Flora: Hello. Guard #1: Can I help you? Flora: I'm Flora, the Princess of Linphea. My friends and I are here to see Princess Bloom. Guard #1: Sorry. Only aspiring husband-to-be are allowed. Guard #2: Unsure words do not Unsure words. Flora: But... we just want to... Guard #1: Can I help you? Stella: You listen here! Guard #1: Can I help you? Stella: We might not be on the list but we need to get there anyway! Guard #2: Sorry. Only aspiring husband-to-be allowed. Stella: Perhaps I didn't Unsure words myself properly. I am Stella, Princess of Solaria, Winx's Guardian fairy and above all, Bloom's best friend! Now get out of my way Unsure words!!! *Stella "attacks" the guards* Stella: Let us THROUGH!!!! Come on girls! *The Winx giggle* Scene: Bloom's Room Layla: They may be able to win battles but they don't stand a chance against Unsure words angry girls. Stella: Especially if it's me. Musa: Woah! How pretty! Flora: Bloom must be loving it here. Bloom: GET OUT!!! *The maids run* Tecna: Knock knock. Can we come in? Stella: I heard they're giving away shoes here. Literally throwing the matched heels... Bloom: Girls! *The girls hug* Bloom: I'm so happy to see you! Stella: Bloom, that show said something about you and Sky are getting married. Bloom: Marry? Me? Noo! Sky just left me... Musa: Sky just left you? Stella: Okay, let's take it from the top. Unsure words? Bloom: The world's gone mad. My world's gone mad. Sky asked me to marry him. Then two days later he changed his mind. And now... Oritel: Hello girls. Stella: Er... Hello, King Oritel. Bloom: And now, I'd like someone to tell me what's going on? Oritel: The kingdom of Sparks has the traditions as I've told you before. Remember, Bloom? But every rules has its exception, which is why you would choose out of the young men I have gathered here for you. Bloom: But I want Sky, daddy! Oritel: Sky? But you deserve much better darling. Bloom: You... You can't be serious... Okay I get it. This is just a joke, right? Oritel: Never been more serious, Bloom! The princes I summoned were the best of the Magic Dimension has to offer. A short notice anyway. Bloom: But... Sky... Oritel: Sky? He's a part of your past! Your future awaits you in the throne room. Come down in ten minutes. Tecna: Okay, Bloom's right! The world has gone mad! Flora: This kingdom has some strange traditions... Bloom: Forget traditions! There's no way I marry a total stranger! Flora: Relax, Bloom. You'll have to turn them down. Musa: They're going to turn you down! Stella: Leave it to us, Bloom. I think we know what to do here. Blom: Um... What's that? *Layla closes the door* Scene: Throne room Maid #1: Urg... I'm not so crazy about the make-up, princess. Bloom: Why? Am I not beautiful? Layla: Make-up is not meant to cover rather it to Unsure word natural beauty. Stella *whisper*: Or maybe to sway someone's opinion to the right direction. *Tecna giggles* Tecna: Oh c'mon. Let's not keep our guests waiting. Guard: Suitor number one! *A handsome guy steps in* Stella: Unsure line mine. Tecna: Unsure line Handsome guy: Prince Unsure word of the planet Unsure word. *Suitor #1 enters. People are shocked* Musa: Well, looks like our Unsure word plan is about to backfire on earth. Suitor #1: Wow, princess, you are a knock-out. Sorry about that. Well I hate the sound Unsure word tend to fall apart. Stella: You're right, Tecna. You saw him first so he's all yours. Flora: Looks like it's gonna be a long day. *Suitor #2 and #3 enter. Bloom spends time with them* Guard: There are no more princes, princess. Bloom: Thank goodness. Sky (in disguise): Sorry. Am I too late? Bloom: Oh. Alright! Guard: And... you are...? Sky (in disguise): Prince Elios from the kingdom of Unsure word. Stella *whisper*: Can someone please call the fashion police? *Bloom steps down* Stella: Wait! What are you doing? Unsure line can you imagine Unsure line? Bloom *whisper*: Sky, is it really you? Sky *whisper*: I had to see you, Bloom, to explain. You'll find the truth in here. Bloom: What is it? Sky: Read it and you'll understand. I'll find a way to make things right and we'll be together again soon, I promise. *Bloom and Sky kiss* Oritel: Oh Bloom! You've made up your mind. I'm so Unsure word, Prince Elios from the kingdom of Unsure word? Sky (in disguise): Yes, your majesty. Oritel: Where exactly is Unsure word? I don't think I've heard of it before. Sky (in disguise): Unsure word is so far away, you wouldn't believe, took me... took me forever to get here... Oritel: Really? Guards! Bloom: What are you doing? Oritel: Treating the princess of Sparks the way you did was a big mistake, young man! Sky: Please don't be so quick to judge, sire. I can explain... Oritel: Explain? How can I trust you now? You broke in, you only play games at my daughter's feelings. Mariam: Oritel, what's going on here? Bloom: Stop all! Let him speak! Sky: Sire, in here... Oritel: I don't care! You betrayed this family's trust and now you leave me no choice. Sky of Eraklyon, you are hereby banned forever from the kingdom of Sparks. *Sky leaves* Bloom: Sky! Wait! Oritel: Let him go. The princess of Sparks will never marry a man who can't keep his word. Bloom: Are you asking me to choose between my love and my kingdom? Well, that's an easy choice, dad! Stella: Way to make your daughter feel at home. Bloom: Sky! Sky, wait! Please! Unsure voice: Over there! Hey! Wait us! Guard #1: Where are you going in such a hurry? Guard #2: Didn't you hear the princess? Sky: Get out of my way or I'll... Guard #1: Or you what? *Peg kicks the guards* Sky: Well done, little Peg. Bloom, I'll fix everything. Then I'll come back for you. *Sky leaves the kingdom's castle* Flora: C'mon, let's go back. Bloom: No! I've had with all this! I'm leaving. You're coming with me? Tecna: Of course. Bloom: Winx! Winx: Zoomix! Scene: Pixie Village Icy: Let's see. Look like we're here. Unsure voice: It's obvious right. Icy: The compass's never wrong. This way. Ready? Stormy: Yes. Digit: If we modify the illumination battery each less by the square root Unsure word average, the darkness should reduce sixty-four percents. Chatta: Whatever you say, Digit. Unsure lines our village Unsure words sparkly. Tune: Let's talking more Unsure words, Chatta. Unsure words right, Lockette. No, sorry, no. More than left. No Lockette: Unsure words fix this. *Lockette gets tangled and all the decorations collapsed. The pixies laughs. The Trix appear. Stormy breaks a branch* Icy: How adorable! Tune: It's the Trix! What are you three doing here and what do you want from us? Stormy: From you? Nothing! Chatta: Um, can we talk about it? *Stormy uses her magic* Scene: Gardenia Stella: Ah. A change of clothes is what we just needed. *Door bell rings* Mike & Vanessa: Bloom! Vanessa: Girls! Bloom: Mom! Dad! *Bloom has a headache* Mike: What the...? *All the Winx have headaches* Tecna: Digit! The Trix are hurting them! Musa: Tune... No. Flora: Chatta... Layla: Piff! Look out! Stella: Amore. No. Go back. Bloom: Lockette... Scene: Pixie Village *Icy freezes Lockette* Stormy: What's next? Icy: This way. *Digit hides and shivers* Trix: Oh. Icy: That's it, the Tree of Life. Stormy: Awesome. Icy: This is the power of the Magic Dimension. It keeps the balance between positive and negative energies. Stormy: I can feel its power just running through me. Darcy: The negative positive... Ouch!!! It burns me! Are you sure about this? It's a very powerful spell and we... Icy: We have the power of the Ancestral and now we'll shut down the positive energy and summon them here. Are you scared? Darcy: No! On it! Icy: Ready? Darcy: Yes! Stormy: Let's do it! Trix: In the name of the mother of all witches, we command you, shadows, rise out. Grant darkness right up and bewitch the land of goodness. Darcy: The positive energy is doing thin. Icy: Concentrate. Soak up the Tree of Life's vital energy! Trix: We command you darkness energy, rise up! Make the positive energy wither from the Unsure words. Icy: It's working! Unsure line forever! Scene: Alfea Fairy #1: What's happening to me? I think I lost all my powers. Fairy #2: Me, too! *The fairies all lost their powers* Griselda: Headmistress, something terrible is happening. Faragonda: I know. Digit: Faragonda, please help us! *The Trix laugh* Scene: Tree of Life Lysslis: Once again, nicely done, girls! Tharma: All positive energy is gone! Belladona: Now that there's only dark magic, we can take over magic and now no one can stop us! *The Ancestral witches sit on the "thrones"* Scene: Gardenia *Mike carries the Winx inside. The girls wake up* Bloom: The pixies! They're in danger. Vanessa: Huh? Stella: We gotta go! Tecna: I lost contact with my network. I can't reach them. Musa: What's going on? My magic doesn't work! Bloom: We lost our powers. Layla: What do we do? Stella: Faragonda! We need to talk to her. I think she would know what to do. Tecna: But how? My PDA... it is... It's Digit! Digit: Here you go! This should work! Faragonda: Tecna! Winx! Girls, can you hear me? Flora: Yes, headmistress. Can you hear us? Faragonda: Yes, I can. Are you alright? Flora: We're fine. But what about you? And the pixies? Faragonda: After the Trix's left, the pixie sought refuge here at Alfea with me. Flora: What do these witches have wanted from them? Musa: And what happens to our powers? Faragonda: The Trix is emptied the Dimension of positive magic. Stella: Those three witches? How would they be able to pull something like that off? Faragonda: I couldn't say. The only thing I know is they took the balance of magic by attacking the Tree of Life. Layla: Well, what can we do? Faragonda: For now, stay there in Gardenia. We're safe. As soon we... *The connection's signal is weakening* Digit: Unsure word connection... Lockette: Unsure line Bloom: You too, little one... Scene: Sparks Oritel: To choose me and my own house? After what he did to Bloom? Sky must be punished! It's his fault we lost Bloom... Again... *Mariam hands out the scroll* Oritel: What is it? Mariam: It's what he tried to give you. It's the confession. I think we owe that young man an apology. Scene: Mike and Vanessa's house Stella: There's not even enough room here for a T-shirt. Musa: All done. Next! Mike: Uh, hey. Wait. Take a number. Layla: A number? Mike: Have you ever been to Italy on Earth before? Flora: Should we just take a number to the bathroom? It was my idea. Vanessa: Next groupy breakfast! Tecna, Stella, Layla and Mike: Thanks. Vanessa: Mike, you've just Unsure word. Flora: This house is just way too small for us. It would be the best to make ourselves useful. *Musa collects the dishes. Flora vacuums the floor. Layla washes the dishes. Bloom and Tecna puts them back to the counters. Stella files her nails. Musa puts the dishes and glasses to her.* Scene: Gardenia *Bloom and Stella go shopping* Bloom: No power, remember? *Stella hires a group of men carry her bags* Musa: What do you guys think harder: saving the world or doing chores? Flora: Actually two is even quite refreshing. No power, no help. Just relying on ourselves. I kinda like it. Stella: Sweating, gasping for breath? Cast me out. Layla: But it was so nice to see the results by late. Tecna: Sure. I was totally exhausting in a box to Unsure and you feel a certain kinda gratification. Stella: Hold on there a sec. Are you telling me manual labor is fun? Layla: It really is. You should try it sometimes. Flora: You really gain a lot through magic. But there're so many things you Unsure word. Musa: What's wrong with Bloom? Flora: I think she just needs a little "alone" time. Scene: Mike and Vanessa's house *Door bell rings* Mike: Yes! Oritel: I... er... need to talk to Bloom. Mike: Please, come on in. Scene: Gardenia *Bloom's phone rings* Bloom: Oh! Sky! Sky: Bloom. My love. Bloom: I missed you so much. Sky: I'm sorry about what happened. Bloom: No. Don't be. I should be the one apologizing for how my father reacted. Sky: He was just trying to protect you. Will I... hold you again? Bloom: It'll be a simple phone call. Sky: Yeah! And it's less dangerous than horseback riding with you. Bloom: You. Sky: We always belong to each other. Bloom: Yes. *Bloom and Sky kiss* Sky: Bloom, I know what happened to the positive magic. Bloom: What? Sky: It's a long story. And it started with my father and the destruction of Sparks. Bloom: Sparks? Sky: Come to Eraklyon as soon as you can. Timmy will be coming with the out. Bloom: Oh... okay... We gotta leave here, girls. There isn't much time. Tecna: Leave? Where Unsure word? Bloom: We're going to Eraklyon. Stella: Urg. Here we go again! Scene: Mike and Vanessa's house Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Movies Category:Movies Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Scripts Category:Cinélume Scripts